


And then everyone was gay for Natsuki

by pastelwars



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Other, Very short Drabble, just one (1) paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars
Summary: Natsuki poses for a lipstick ad, and STARISH gets a bit into it.





	And then everyone was gay for Natsuki

Natsuki lies on his back, stomach showing from under his shirt that's clinging to his body. Haruka looks around at STARISH at their reactions, and she freezes up slightly. Tokiya's hand is on his chin thoughtfully, his and Ren's gazes lingering on the edge of Natsuki's pants. Syo, Otoya, and Masato are looking at him with interest, the latter looking at Natsuki with an intense stare. Haruka looks over to Cecil, and his mouth is open and his eyes are wide. A light blush is dusted on his face and Haruka smiles awkwardly to herself. Looking back, she can see exactly why everyone's staring with what seems to be lust, and Haruka sighs silently.


End file.
